


how they first met

by Bisexual_Binger



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Binger/pseuds/Bisexual_Binger
Summary: Alec is working on his essay in a coffeeshop when the most jaw-droppingly handsome man he has ever seen walks through the door...





	how they first met

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language, so I'm sorry if I made mistakes and please feel free to point them out.

Alec looked up when he heard the door of the coffeeshop open. He was there to work on his essay, but he was bored out of his mind and could use a distraction. 

The first thing he saw where a pair of long lean legs, clad in very skinny, electric blue, leather pants, which didn’t leave much to the imagination, and a pair of sparkly black boots with a little heel. His eye’s roamed further up the man’s body. 

The man was wearing a belt that matched his shoes, a black tank top with a purple leather jacket. He also wore several necklaces. 

When Alec’s gaze finally fell on the mans face his jaw dropped. 

By the angel, he thought. He was the most beautiful human being he has ever seen. He was Asian and his skin was golden brown, almost like caramel. He had full, bright purple lips that matched his jacket, which where quirked up into a smirk. His eye’s, which were studying Alec’s with an amused glance, where deep brown, with an eyeshadow that matched his pants. His hair was spiked up and colored pink at the tips. 

The mystery man gave Alec a wink so of course Alec, being who he was, blushed a deep shade of pink. He tried to focus on his essay again, but it was very difficult to do so now he knew what a gorgeous man was standing at the counter. 

He couldn't believe that there were people that really looked the way that guy did. He was rather plain himself. Thick black hair, very pale skin and old black clothes with holes in them. The only thing standing out about him where his eye's, which were a beautiful shade of Safire blue, and the tattoo that was peeking out from under his shirt. 

He wondered if he should talk to the man, but he knew someone how looked like that would never notice someone who was as plain as himself. 

Even though he knew he didn't have a change with the guy, he couldn’t help but look over the edge of his laptop every now and then to see what the man was doing. He was playing with his phone while waiting for his drink. 

Alec scolded himself for being so distracted from his paper, which was due tomorrow, but he really couldn’t hep himself. Whenever he stopped typing to think what he would write next he found himself staring at the guy, who by the way was looking at him a couple of times. 

When Alec was a little focused on his paper one again (finally), he suddenly heard a deep velvety voice next to him. 

“Would you mind if I sit here with you?” Alec looked up. There he was, the stunning man from before. Up close he was even more handsome. Alec blushed a deep crimson and stuttered out an answer. “uh… n-no….I mean… I…I wouldn’t m-mind.” He blushed even deeper. 

The man chuckled. “you’re cute when you blush.” He said, which made Alec blush even deeper. 

"I'm Magnus by the way, what's your name pretty boy?" the man – Magnus apparently - said conversationally. "Alec" he said, while looking shyly at Magnus. " I assume that stands for Alexander?" Alec nodded. "I think I'll call you Alexander then, rolls of the tongue nicely." Alec could't help but agree with Magnus. 

Alec tried to focus and finish his paper, so he could have a proper talk with magnus, but it was made significantly harder by the man who was looking him up and down. Alec shifted in his seat and glanced at Magnus. 

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Magnus asked him. Alec didn't know how to respond. Magnus was indeed making him a little uncomfortable with his staring, but it was kind of nice to have such an attractive male checking him out. 

"No, you're not making me uncomfortable. You are just really hot, and it makes focusing on this paper really hard." Alec blurted out. He blushed a deep shade of pink once again. He couldn't believe he'd just called this man hot, he didn't even know the guy. 

He saw magnus' eyebrows disappear under his hairline. "Do you want me to leave you alone for a while? I could come back later if that's easier for you." Magnus said. "Don't you have things to do?" Alec asked him. Surely the other one would have to be somewhere or do something. Magnus looked at his watch. "you're right, I do have to be somewhere, but I still want to see you again." He said. 

"I know, give me your phone." Alec looked a little suspicious but gave him his phone anyway. 

Magnus created a new contact with the name 'hot guy from coffeeshop' and handed Alec back his phone. "So, now you can call me if you are done in here and we can go get a drink sometime." Magnus said. He stood up and left Alec looking at his phone in wonder, not knowing how he managed to get that guy's attention. 

"Call me sweet cheeks" he heard from just outside the shop. He turned to look at Magnus one more time. Magnus winked at him, before turning on his heels and strutting out of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this fic on fanfiction.net as well so it's not stolen from that site.


End file.
